On The Edge
by XxXCherWerewolfXxX
Summary: No Sparkling but are Fanged vamps. Bella, Alice and Rosalie take a detour to Chicago while on their way home to Mystic Falls. Edward, Jasper, James, Jacob and Emmett get a bit hungry and thinks they'd have a midnight snack. Bella is the sister of Katherine Petrova and they are still on the run but what happens if one shall know. ALL Vampires.
1. Surprise, Surprise

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just love them thats all. What am I saying your reading the story it just means we both have the same obsession. ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter One:**

**On the Edge of Glory**

Chicago, Present day

**Edward**

It's Saturday night and here I am looking down on the streets with my buddies on top of a roof, looking for a late dinner. I saw a club still raving on a corner street in an old brick building called "The Edge" with colorful lights flashing in the windows while music blasts out of windows and doors.

"So what's for dinner tonight or shall I say who?" Asked my oldest brother; Emmett.

"How about a nice blonde and two brunettes to go" I answered spotting three beautiful girls walking out of the club.

"I call the blonde, she looks like she'd put up a fight." Emmett said pointing to the supermodel with ocean blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Jasper; what about you?" I asked my other brother pointing to them, the girls have now stopped walking and are standing at the beginning of a dark alley; perfect.

"I think I'll go for the pixie." Jasper said pointing at the pixie like girl with short brown hair to her ears and brown eyes, which seemed to be the smallest of the three.

"That means I get the beauty?" James said eagerly extending his fangs and licking his lips.

"You will not touch her, she is mine." I threatened, staring out to the long brown haired girl with milk chocolate eyes.

"What the hell, Eddie? I'm starving." James complained

"Then go find your own dinner." I hissed

I never liked James or his buddy Jacob they always got in the way and of course Emmett insisted they stay with our little coven. The even better news was they never knew when to stop feeding, well yes I feed on humans but I do it civil and keep them alive; most of the time.

"Whatever. She's mine." James said as he was about to jump down from the roof.

I grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him down on the roof top flooring leaving an indent of his body, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him as I grabbed the wooden stake from my leather jacket and held it over his heart where it would kill him.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to claim another male's food?" I yelled at him and slammed him down harder.

"Sorry man. I won't do it again." James said waving his hands in innocence

"Good. Now get out my sight before I change my mind." I threatened and let him go and him and Jacob bolted from sight.

_I swear I'll kill him. Why the hell am I so possessive of a human girl? Oh right she's dinner. _I thought

"Can we eat now before our dinner gets away?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yea let's eat." I said as I jumped off the four story building and landing softly with Emmett and Jasper right behind me.

We approached the girls and smiled sweetly. They looked up and smiled back like they were waiting for something. I noticed what they were wearing; the blonde was wearing a red mid-thigh strapless dress, the pixie wearing a hot pink halt top dress above the knee and my prey wearing a navy blue strapless dress with black lace on the sides and bodice.

"Can we help you?" The blonde snapped

_Definitely Emmett's choice_

"Actually I think you can." Emmett said leaning against the wall next to the blonde

"If you think we're hookers then keep walking, buddy." The pixie said annoyingly

"Oh no, no, no. We don't think that at all. We just thought we'd grab some dinner." I said smiling my crooked grin.

"Oh really?" My beauty said as she leaned into me, feeling her warm breath on my face.

"Yes and I think we picked the right girls for dinner." I said leaning into my beauty leaving us inches apart.

"Do you girls have a name?" Jasper asked gentlemanly

"Bella" My beauty answered

"Rosalie" The blonde answered

"Alice" The pixie answered

"Do you boys have a name? Or shall we call you 'Thing 1,' 'Thing 2,' and 'Thing 3'?" Alice asked with a giggle

"Edward" I answered

"Emmett" Emmett answered

"Jasper" Jasper answered

"Hmm" Rosalie said

"So what we're you guys saying about dinner, you wanted to take us out?" Bella asked

"Yes, we'd like to treat you beautiful girls to dinner." I answered smoothly

_They're falling straight into our trap_

"We'd love to." Alice answered

"Well first let's get more acquainted, shall we?" I said and we led them into the dark alley.

"Why are we in this alley?" Bella asked

"We're having dinner." I asked as I forcibly pushed Bella's back to the wall so she was pinned as I grabbed her wrists in my right hand and the other going to her mouth so she wouldn't scream when I sink my fangs into her beautiful throat.

I looked to my right to see Emmett had Rosalie pinned already and I looked to the left to see Jasper the same with Alice. I extended my fangs as I got ready to feed on Bella; I looked up into her eyes to see her eyes had blood in them as her irises were completely black. I felt something sharp on my hands especially the one her mouth.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed

I felt a pressure on my left hand as I felt blood drip from my hand. I removed it from her mouth to see her licking her lips as I saw her perfect fangs.

"Do you really think we're dumb enough to fall for that trick? I'm 536 years old you idiot." Bella said and pushed me back and used vampire speed to pin me to opposite wall. I saw Emmett and Jasper it looked like they got caught in the situation.

_They played us._

"You're a vampire?" I exclaimed

"No shit, Sherlock." Bella said and pulled out a stake

"You gonna kill me? I asked.

_Never saw this coming. I never thought I'd be killed by a female._

"What do you think? You threatened to kill the sister of Katherine Petrova" Bella said

I was shocked, is she really the sister of thee Katherine Petrova? The sisters who been on the run since 1492, from the original vampire Niklaus Mikaelson or better known as Klaus.

_Why are they here?_

"Thee Katherine Petrova? The sisters who are running from Klaus?" I asked dumb founded.

"So you knew who I was when you decided to attack us?" Bella asked

"I've heard of you and your sister but I never thought it was true." I admitted, "But I am sorry, we didn't know you we're like us"

"No hard feelings." Bella said and raised a stake then plunged it into my body.

Before I fell unconscious I heard them speak as they walked out of the alley.

"Where are we going now?" Alice asked Bella

"Home" Bella answered as she looked back at us

"Where would home be?" Rosalie asked

"Mystic Falls." Bella said as I fell under.

….


	2. Why? Alice Why?

**Chapter Two:**

**Why Alice? Why?**

**Alice**

"Alice, why are we going Chicago for the night?" Bella asked in irritation

"Because I had a vision of a boy; maybe even my soul mate." I explained

_More like I found our mates. This is going to be exciting._

"So you found your mate. Why do we have to go?" Rosalie asked

"Because I don't want to go alone. You know how many stray male vampires are out in Chicago? A lot. So please don't make me go alone." I lied

"Fine Alice we'll go with. It's not like we'll leave you in Chicago alone anyway." Bella said and went into her room to pack

"Thanks. But Bella don't worry about packing though." I said

"Alice please tell me you don't have an outfit for me" I heard Bella say from across the hall from her room

"You know me so well. Rosalie I've got yours too." I explained

"I still have to pack for Mystic Falls." Bella said from her room

"Oh right, what do we bring? I've never been to Virginia." Rosalie explained

"Just bring basic clothing. You know jeans, shirts, bras; the usual." Bella explained

"Oh so by that you mean skirts, blouses, and some other 'stuff'" I said in return

"Alice, no. We're going to Chicago not a Club." Bella said ruining my fun

"Aw come on Bella. Live a little." Rosalie said while starting to pack

"In case you forgot, I have a 900 year old vampire hybrid coming after me. It's kind of hard to have fun one minute then the next worrying that you'll be dead the next." Bella snapped

"Calm yourself, Chica"

We turned our heads to see Lexi Branson standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Lex" Bella said getting up to give Lexi a hug

"How long has it been?" Lexi asked Bella

"About a century." Bella answered

"Do you still hear from Stefan?" Lexi asked Bella and Bella's face fell

"I haven't talked to him since the 1940's" Bella said

"Who's Stefan?" Rosalie asked nudging Bella

"Stefan is a guy I tried to set her up with in 1920's" Lexi explained

"How come you never told us about Stefan?" I asked curious.

"Because he wasn't important to tell, now drop it." Bella snapped

"Spill, Bells" Rosalie demanded

"Ever hear of The Ripper?" Bella asked making us gasp except Lexi

"Bella, he wasn't The Ripper was he?" Rosalie asked

"Yea, when I met him the first time he was worse I had to help him, which I did. " Lexi explained

**Bella**

**1920's**

_I walked into the bar and saw it was already alive on a Friday night at Gloria's Bar. I looked around and saw most of the vampires have helped themselves already to the humans. I looked to the front of the bar and saw Gloria singing up a storm with the band._

_I walked on more in my blue silver flapper dress with dark blue heels. I received lots of glances, while I was the only one wearing a dark colored flapper here; the other girls either wearing white or yellow or the retched color pink._

"_Isabella" I heard from my left._

_I turned my head to see Alexia; I haven't seen her since 1865. She was wearing a red flapper dress with black heels and head band on her head._

"_Alexia, what are you doing here in Chicago? I heard you were in India." I asked shocked_

"_I was but the heat was getting intense there, I had to leave." Alexia explained_

"_Ah I see, so why Chicago, my friend?" I asked looking around the bar once more._

"_I wanted you to meet a friend, you two have a lot in common." Alexia smirked_

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked accusingly_

"_You know writing in journals, the traveling, and the going insane and having a killing spree on the humans." Alexia whispered the last part._

"_Alexia, those days are over and I don't need a psychopath changing me into what I was in 1786. You know how hard it was for me. If he is anything like I was, I might end back that way." I snapped_

"_Something wrong, ladies?" A man with slicked back brown hair and piercing green eyes dressed in a black tuxedo._

"_You're not fooling me, Stefan. Isabella this is Stefan Salvatore. The man I was telling you about." Alexia explained, gesturing the man wearing a bow tie tuxedo._

"_Pleasure" I nodded._

"_The pleasure is all mine" Stefan said sweetly raising my knuckles to his mouth, while grazing his fangs across them._

"_You don't scare me, Mr. Salvatore." I snapped pulling my hand back._

"_Feisty. I like her, Lexi." Stefan smirked._

"Why do you now tell us this? This is good." Alice snapped happily.

"Probably because I had no choice," I snapped. "Now let's finish packing before we miss our flight." I said and walked out of the room into mine.

_That's the last thing I need; another Stefan Salvatore._

I started packing my bags; I looked at the clock two hours later and noticed our flight leaves in an hour.

"Guys time to head out. Are you ready to leave yet?" I asked as I brought my bag downstairs and called up to them.

"Just a minute" I heard from Alice.

"Here catch." Rosalie called and I saw two large suitcases come flying through the air landing in front of me, with Rose coming down with a medium sized purse.

"I told you to catch them." Rosalie said

"Opps" I said with a laugh. "We're only going for the night, why are you bringing so many bags?"

"Remember, we're going to Chicago then Majestic Falls." Rose said picking up her bags.

"It's Mystic Falls." I corrected

"What ever; same thing." Rose said as we walked to the car.

"Not really." I said under my breath.

Soon Alice and Lexi came down; Alice carrying two suitcases and Lexi with another.

"I thought you weren't going Lexi?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not. These bad boys are Alice's" Lexi stated and put them in the trunk.

"Oh god." I said as we all piled in.

I drove towards the airport and saw Lexi wink at Alice as Alice smirked.

_Please not be another Alice set up._


End file.
